1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to a power gating circuit of an integrated circuit apparatus, and more particularly to a power gating circuit of a System on Chip (SoC).
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electronic products consume an ever increasing amount of power since they are being equipped with an increasing number of high-performance functions. When these electronic products are mobile devices, they require a battery to supply this power. A System on Chip (SoC) may be employed in an electronic device along with power management software to reduce the amount of power consumed.
A power gating circuit may be used to reduce dynamic and static power dissipations by shutting off the flow of current to blocks of a system that are not currently in use. The power gating circuit may be controlled by a power management unit (PMU) in the system.
The power gating circuit typically includes a time delay circuit. However, the time delay circuit may take up a large area of the page gating circuit. In addition, since a time delay generated by the time delay circuit may vary depending on a variation of process, voltage and temperature (PVT), current may not be effectively controlled.